Neko in Japan
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: Harry falls through the veil after defeating voldemort in the minestry in his fifth year. he wakes up in a park in karakura and is found by chad. better summary inside. Chad/Harry Yaoi.
1. PROLOGUE

**Midnight: Okay, this story has been bugging me. The idea won't leave me alone. –glares at Urahara- I blame you for that.**

**Urahara: -Grins behind fan unaffected by Midnight's glare- I don't know why you would blame lil old me.**

**Midnight: -Glares and holds up a strange hollow like plot bunny- Oh really now? I wonder why I would? –Holds up arm with bite marks all over it- Maybe cause you threw it at me!**

**Urahara: -Chuckles and walks away-**

**Midnight: I swear I will make him pay. Hmm maybe I'll make a certain Berry not respond to his advances for a loooooonnnggg while. –Grins evilly- Or pair the Berry with someone else. Kukukuku.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**This is Beta'd by the wonderful **_**Anti-Social Otaku. **_**Thanks for betaing for me.**

**Pairing: (Dom/Sub) Chad/Harry**

**Summary: Takes place after fifth year, Voldemort died at the Ministry but Sirius didn't. Fifth year didn't happen exactly like the book. Hermione made sure Harry and Ron studied different spells and curses to be prepared for when the war started to get serious and made sure they trained in hand-to-hand combat and kept in shape in case they lost their wands during a battle. They also learned to become Animagus as well as other things that could be useful. During the battle Harry fell through the Veil after being hit by a spell from a Death Eater after Voldemort died. **

**Harry wakes up in the park in Karakura town as a white panther cub (his Animagus form). Magically drained and stuck in his animal form until his magic replenishes itself, he is found by Chad and taken home by the gentle giant, who names him Ghost which is ironically his Marauder name. Over time he begins to fall in love with the giant but when he regains his human form will Chad love him back? Takes place during when they have to rescue Rukia you know the ten days Ichigo and the other are training. Though it's mostly going to be AU! Because I didn't get to see most of that Arc just the beginning and some of Ichi-berry's battles and when they rescue Rukia and Aizen goes AWOL.**

**_-Line Break-_**

**Prologue****  
><strong>

He couldn't believe it.

It was over.

After all that training, hours of endless labor and studying, all it took was a simple spell to kill the powerful Dark Lord Voldemort. So anti-climactic.

Tiredly, Harry turned toward his godfather smiling. He had done it, Voldemort was gone. He walked toward Sirius back to the Veil as he passed. Then, out of somewhere in the crowd of fighters shot a spell. It sped toward him, taking him by surprise and leaving him no time to dodge as it hit Harry in the chest. Blood sprayed from the gaping wound it left.

Everything seemed to slow down as Harry flew backwards towards the Veil of Death. His long obsidian hair fanning out to resemble broken raven wings. His snow white skin stained crimson from the wound on his chest. His black battle robes tattered from the fighting and dripping with blood, his back arched as he fell, emerald jewels widening in confusion, then dawning horror as the Veil surrounded him. He resembled an angel falling in battle as the Order watched with wide eyes, many screaming out his name, crying out for their Savior, for their brother, for their Leader as he disappeared beyond the Veil.

"**Harry!"**

_**-Line break-**_

**Midnight: Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Midnight: Yes it is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this in the last chapter. But I'm sure you know that I don't own any of this. So yeah, on with the story.**

**Pairing: Chad/Harry eventually**

**Beta: The awesome _Anti-Social Otaku. _Without her I would be so lost. Thanks!**

**-Line Break-**

**Chapter 1**

Pain radiated through his body.

_What happened? Why do I hurt?_

Then he remembered_. _The Ministry. The Prophecy. Fighting Voldemort. Something hitting him… The Veil.

_I fell through the Veil… Am I dead?_

He blinked and opened his eyes painfully, staring up at the cloudless blue sky. He realized he was lying on his back, and sluggishly turned his head to the side. His eyes widened when large trees and tall grass filled his vision.

_Why is everything bigger? _

He moved a hand weakly towards his face to wipe his eyes, pausing when instead of a hand, a white paw appeared. He tried moving his hand side to side and the paw moved.

_Why am I in my Animagus form? Where am I?_

He heard a loud noise coming towards him, somewhere out of his field of vision. It sounded like footsteps. Suddenly, he heard someone speaking, though he couldn't make out what was being said in his weakened state. He hissed weakly, not having the strength to move anymore. He started when he felt himself being picked up, gently cradled against a hard chest.

Whoever it was, was definitely male. He blinked slowly as a pink flora print filled his vision; Harry assumed it was the man's shirt. He mustard up as much strength he could to turn his head to the side, looking up at his savior. A face filled his sight, but he couldn't make out the features of the person carring him, thanks to the sun shining behind the male. But even with his limited sight, Harry could make out a mop of black tousled hair, a strong jaw and a dark tan before he succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

**-Line break-**

Yasutora Sado, also known as 'Chad' to his friends, looked down at the small white panther cub he had found in the park as he was walking by. He looked over the wounds covering the small cub gently; the worst one was the one slashing across his chest. It bled sluggishly. Cradling the cub in his arms, he made his way towards the Kurosaki Clinic, thinking that maybe Ichigo's dad could help.

"Hang in there little one," Chad whispered to the cub.

**-Line break-**

**Midnight: So what did you think? Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Midnight: Don't worry, the rewrite for Forgive is underway. I just gotta go through and copy the chapters, print them out, go through them, add and remove things, correct them, then send them to my awesome beta, who will give them back after making changes and correcting mistakes. –Looks over list of what she needs to do- Damn, I got a lot to work to do and won't be able to do it until I get a new printer on the 12th. Grrr, I hate being broke. Don't worry my dear readers it will get done though. I hope you like this new chapter and I will try to make them longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Before I forget this annoying thing) I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter, If I did… Let's just say things would be a lot different. Like Harry having a Seme Harem and Ichigo having one too. And SIRIUS WOULDN'T DIE!**

**Pairings: Eventual Chad/Harry and Urahara/Ichigo **

**-Line Break-**

**Chapter 2**

_**-A week later-**_

It's been a week since he had found the little cub and took it to Ichigo's father. The cub, who Chad named Ghost, has been sleeping since then and recovering from the wounds on his (Chad had Isshin check the gender) body. What worried Chad though, was that the little one hasn't woken up yet. Isshin had said it might take a while for Ghost to wake up.

The best thing he could suggest for Chad to do was to take Ghost home with him, watch him and to bring him back in two weeks to take out the stitches. So, that's what Chad did, he brought the cub home to his apartment and it's been a week now. Sighing, Chad looked down at the white cub resting on a nest of blankets he had made for him on his couch.

"Wake up little one," The gentle giant said softly, gently running a hand down the sleeping cubs back, "You need to wake up."

Suddenly, the cub began to move slowly, stiffly as it tried to stand before collapsing back onto the blankets and letting out a weak mewl. Chad chuckled softly, "Don't try moving little one." The cub shook his head slowly before looking up at him with bright, if slightly cloudy from pain, emerald eyes. Blinking them slowly as he woke up, before yawning loudly, showing off large canines and sharp teeth.

"Finally awake, little Ghost?" Chad asked petting the cub gently.

**-Line break-**

Harry shook his head slowly after yawning before looking up at who he believed was the same man that saved him. Harry studied the man. He was tall maybe 6 foot 5 inches with a dark tan and very muscular. From what he could tell the man was very… very built and large like... well a giant. He was very handsome as well.

If cats could blush, Harry would probably be red right now. Because he wasn't just handsome, the man was gorgeous. He had long tousled dark brown hair that covered most of his upper face except for one eye that was dark brown as well, more like a melted chocolate kind of color. And from what Harry could see, the man had chiseled features, a strong chin, and plump lips.

_Damn_, Harry thought, inwardly blushing_; I really wish I was human right now. Really hot guy, totally my type and I'm stuck as a damn panther cub until I heal and my magic replenishes itself. Yup, someone is definitely laughing at me up there. Oh, hot guy is saying something. _

Harry listened as the man said something in a deep voice. _I think he's speaking Japanese. Thank God for Hermione and her drilling different languages into my head. What did he say? _

Harry paused replaying what was said in his mind. _I think he said that his name was Sado Yasutora? So change the name around his name is Yasutora Sado in western. See Hermione I was paying attention._ Harry sighed sadly. _Not like I'm going to see you and the others again._ He shook his head and tried to focus back on the situation at hand. _Damn, now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself, Potter. _

"I'm going to go get you something to eat little one, then check your stitches," Yasutora said before leaving in the direction Harry guessed the kitchen was.

_Guess I'll be here for a while_, Harry thought watching his current Savior go, well more like watching his ass.

_Bad Harry! Stop perving on your caretaker! _

_But he's so hot!_

_Great now I'm talking to myself. _

_**-A week later… Kurosaki Clinic-**_

Finally those damn stitches are out, Harry thought stretching happily on the clinic bed as he watched Yasutora, who he learned everyone called 'Chad', talk to the eccentric father of Chad's best friend Ichigo. _I kinda feel sorry for Ichigo, having such a goofball as a dad… he reminds me a lot of Sirius. I'm so glad those two will never meet._

From what he could tell, Isshin Kurosaki was nothing like his son Ichigo, who he had meet only a couple of times when the orangette had come over to see Chad. Isshin was a goofball and rarely serious. Unlike his son, who Harry swears needs to get laid. Maybe that strange shopkeeper that had checked on him once before will do it. Major sexual tension between those two.

What Harry couldn't figure out was the weird energy that he could feel from the shopkeeper, and Ichigo. It felt similar to magic but was denser and more electrical. Also, the strange creatures that he had seen whenever he was took outside with Chad. They felt so… tainted and hungry. Sometimes he saw Ichigo battling them dressed in strange clothing with some black haired chic.

He wondered why Chad couldn't see them. Though, ever since that bird incident Chad seemed to be different. He wasn't sure how. Harry was just glad to be able to move around without worrying about the stitches.

Harry let out a loud mewl catching Chad's attention.

"Glad that the stitches are out, huh, Ghost?" The giant, who he learned was only a year older than him (that had been a surprise), asked. Harry still wanted to laugh every time Chad called him that, since it was his Marauders name before he came here. Harry mewled nodding before jumping into Chad's awaiting arms, purring when he was stroked. Even though he had only known the boy for a short time, he had started to fall for the gentle giant. Harry paused, before shaking his head inwardly. _Don't get your hopes up, Potter; he won't ever love a freak like you._

He climbed up onto Chad's shoulder as they made their way out of the hospital, purring and rubbing his head against the teenager's cheek happily. Chad chuckled softly before petting the panther cub once more.

_**-Line break-**_

Chad was sitting on the roof of the school building eating lunch with his friends a few days later. Ichigo was chatting with Rukia and Orihime when suddenly they were interrupted by a mewl from behind them. Confused, five teens turned around just in time to witness a white blur barrel past Rukia and leap into Chad's lap, barely missing his bento. Blinking slowly, Chad looked confusedly down at the purring panther cub in his lap.

"Ghost?" He questioned softly, sitting his bento to the side before petting the cub.

"What's Ghost doing here? I thought you locked him in the cage before you left for school this morning?" Ichigo asked.

"I did." Chad replied.

"Who's Ghost and why does Chad have a white panther cub in his lap?" Uryu asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Ghost is the panther cub." Ichigo answered. "Chad found him wounded in a park." Ichigo continued, scratching the cub behind an ear.

"Who would hurt such a cute kitty?" Orihime asked, joining in on the petting session.

"Don't know, but he was pretty beat up," Ichigo said chuckling as Chad cuddled the small kitten. "What I want to know is how he got out of the cage, Chad's apartment and tracked Chad down?"

Little did he know, was that said cub was a wizard and was able to use his magic if only the basics in his animagus form. Since he wasn't able to return to his human form yet, and didn't have his wand, he couldn't do more than a simple unlocking charm and tracking spell.

The whole time Ichigo and the others was talking about the cub, Rukia was staring at the him with a calculating look. _There's something odd about Ghost,_ she thought sipping her juice, _no animal should be that smart._

_**-Line break-**_

**Midnight: Okay, so Harry healed but is still not able to become human yet. He seems to be able to see Hollows and Soul Reapers. And Rukia is getting suspicious of him. Hmm, how will this play out for our little neko-chan? Will Harry tell Chad he's human or will the Fates decide to take matters into their own hands? Will Chad love him back? Will Ichigo ever get laid? And why am I still rambling? Review and find out next chapter!**

**Special thanks to my beta Anti-Social Otaku**


	4. Chapter 3

**Midnight: I'm glad you guys like this story so much. I'm thinking of doing another Bleach/Hp crossover with a Stark/Harry pairing in a non-magic verse or just in the bleach verse with Harry having no-magic. What do you think? Opinions please. Anyway enjoy this new chapter.**

**Beta'd by the amazing Anti-Social Otaku. Thanks I would be lost without you my friend. **

**Pairings: Eventual Chad/Harry and Urahara/Ichigo (raise your hand if you think Ichigo needs to get laid in the anime by a hot blond or Espada. –Raises hand- come on you know you want it to happen don't lie to yourself. Otaku: Can I say both? Would that make it a threesome? Midnight: Yeah my beta agrees with me!)**

_**-Line Break-**_

**Chapter 3**

_Well that explains the strange creatures and energy, __thought Harry from his spot on Chad's lap as Urahara told Orihime and Chad about Hollows and Soul Reapers._ _I really want to attack those poofy pants of his. He's just asking for it. _

_Most resist urge to pounce on crazy blonde._

_But it's so tempting._

_Resist!_

_Damn it! I'm talking to myself again._

_You know you want to._

_Damn instincts! Can't resist! Bloody hell, I'm gonna do it! _

**_-Line break (Normal pov)-_**

Chad felt Ghost wiggling in his lap and looked down at his cub. The small kitten was crouched down, his little behind stuck in the air and tail waving cutely as he focused on something. Chad followed his gaze to Urahara or more specifically, the bottom on Urahara's stripped pants.

He opened his mouth to warn the shopkeeper but was interrupted by Ghost. Letting out a strange battle cry, which sounded oddly like bon-zai, the white panther cub leaped from Chad's lap onto Urahara's right pants leg causing the man to let out a yelp and fall backwards. Chad laughed softly while Orihime giggled to the side of him, watching as Urahara stared down at the cub in shock and amusement.

"Well hello Ghost." Urahara chuckled, standing up with a purring Ghost in his arms turning to the two teens. "Alright let's get to training, Chad-kun, Orihime-chan."

**_-Time skip-_**

Time passed as the two trained. Over time, they had convinced Uryu to join their small band of misfits, Ichigo had been nearly killed by two soul reapers, Rukia had been taken back to the Soul Society to await trail, Kon the strange mod soul had joined them, Ichigo got his powers back with something extra, and now they were getting ready to head to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Also, Harry found out that Urahara's cat, Yoruichi was actually a woman when he had seen her transform. He didn't know if the others knew though.

Magic or no magic, he was going with them. He wasn't about to let Chad and his friends go and get hurt. He didn't care if he was stuck in this form until his magic returned; he was going no matter what.

Harry sighed from his spot on Chad's chest as he watched the teenager sleep. He looked so peaceful. Closing his eyes, Harry nuzzled Chad's chin and curled up on his chest falling asleep.

_I wish I was human `again, it would help Chad a lot. _

Usually, Magic would have ignored the wish, as so many wished for such selfish things, but this one, this one she could not let go. It came from her favorite child after all, even if he was in a different dimension. And like any mother, Magic tried to keep her child happy as best she could. It didn't mean she couldn't have her fun while doing it though. Poor Harry, he really shouldn't make wishes, especially with his luck.

A soft blue light surrounded Harry, not disturbing the two sleeping boys as Magic granted his wish.

**_-Next morning-_**

Harry stretched carefully as he did every morning, not wanting to wake up Chad. He reached forward, back arching with his arms stretched in front of him.

_Wait… arms?_

Surprised, Harry shot up into sitting position, unknowing straddling Chad's waist, and reexamined himself. He seemed to have returned to normal, he concluded running his hands over his body to make sure. Harry then felt something wrap around his naked waist just as he found the two white ears on top of his head.

_Please don't let that be a tail, _he thought looking down. Sure enough there was a fluffy white panther tail wrapped around his naked waist. _Wait… I'm naked! _Squeaking, Harry grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around him, accidentally tearing it with his newly clawed hands. _Could it get any worse?_

Harry let out a surprised mewl as Chad sat up suddenly causing him to drop the sheet and hold onto the giant teen's bare shoulders. Looking up into Chad's shocked gaze, Harry thought, _Yes it could. What next?_

Harry opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a series of mewls and meows. Squeaking, Harry covered his mouth in shock. _Bloody hell!_

_**-Line break (Chad's Pov)-**_

Chad stared down in surprise at the naked boy sitting in his lap. He looked to be around his age or a year younger and short. Chad blushed as he studied the boy. He was an ethereal beauty with snow white skin lined with many pale pink scars on his torso and arms; that, instead of taking away from his beauty, enhanced it, while long raven hair spiked and curled giving a wild look as it framed his face. He was slim and delicate looking with long limbs and tiny hands and feet. The boy had large emerald green eyes set in a heart shaped face with a cute little nose and plump, red, cupid bow lips. Chad blinked slowly when he noticed the large, white panther ears resting on top of the beauty's head and the fluffy white panther tail that twitched behind him.

"Ghost?" Chad asked hesitantly reaching up to pet the boy's ears gently, blushing when when the boy tilted his head cutely, leaning into Chad's touch and purring.

The only response he got was a mewl before the boy scrunched his face up cutely as he opened his mouth to speak again but still only mewls and meows came out. The boy crossed his arms over his bare chest and started to pout.

Chad's blush deepened when he realized the position they were in, with Ghost sitting naked in his lap and him only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, and a thin sheet covering Ghost's lower half. Calmly, Chad reached over the side of the bed, picking up the shirt he wore yesterday and dressed Ghost in it, who blushed a bright red all the while.

Once they were finished, both sat in a sort of awkward silence, exchanging looks when Chad finally decided what to do. He grabbed his cell phone, already dialing a number he memorized so long ago. And at Ghost's inquiring look, he explained, "I think I should call Ichigo." And that was that.

**_-Line Break-_**

**Midnight: And there is Chapter 3. What will happen to Harry now? How will Ichigo and the others react to the now human-Ghost? Will Harry ever speak normally again? Will our two kittens get together soon? And will Ichigo ever get laid? Tune in next time and find out! Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Midnight: Yo! Another Chapter! Rejoice my minions for your ruler has delivered what you crave! Yaoi! –minions rejoice- Lol, okay on with the story! Oh and Harry will explain about being from another dimension soon.**

**Beta: The amazing Anti-Social Otaku! **

**Midnight: Say hi, Otaku, to the adoring readers please. –Pushes Otaku onto the stage as the readers clap-**

**Otaku-: Sighs and cuddles with a Sesshomaru plushie: Please don't rape my dear Harrikins. He deserves a male harem before he dies.**

**Midnight: Lol. Yes he does.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this, I just wish I did. Like everyone else does. –Sighs-**

**_-line break-_**

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo starred at the neko boy who was literally swimming one of Chad's less loud shirts. It was dark blue with a cluster of silver roses on the left shoulder. Ghost, it seemed, was taller than Rukia but shorter than Orihime.

Sighing, he turned to Chad raising an eyebrow.

"First, a possessed bird now a cat that becomes human?" Ichigo asked. "No more bringing home strays, Chado. No telling what will be next."

"I believe that Sado-san had Ghost before the bird, Kurosaki-san." Uryu pointed out as he stared at Ghost with a calculating gleam in his eyes.

"Still, what should we do now?" Ichigo sighed.

"Meow, mewl meow, meow!" Ghost exclaimed before hissing and grumbling to his-self, sitting down with a huff in Chad's lap.

"Kitty-chan's trying to tell us something!" Orihime exclaimed, panicking slightly. "What is it boy? Is a little girl stuck in a well? Is the house on fire? Is there hot chili leak and onion soup for sell at the market?"

The four other teens looked at the red head like she had three heads.

"Orihime aside, it did seem like Ghost was trying to tell us something." Ichigo said, shaking his head. "We should go see Hat n' Clogs, he'll know what to do."

"One problem," Uryu interjected calmly. "He has a tail and a pair of pure white cat ears, he also has nothing to wear. How will we get him to Urahara-san's without being noticed?"

"Why don't you make him some clothes, Uryu?" Orihime asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. "If you make him something, then he would have something to wear and would look like he was cosplaying."

The others looked at her in surprise. "That could actually work." Uryu replied pulling a sewing kit out of his pocket.

_Why does he carry a sewing kit in his pocket? _Harry wondered. _And why is he looking at me with a slightly evil gleam in his eyes? _

"Alright, Ishida, make the cat some clothes." Ichigo ordered.

"Very well." Uryu replied before asking Chad, "Sado-san, do you mind if I use your shirt?"

"I don't mind." Chad replied.

"Thank you, Sado-san." Uryu said in appreciation, grabbing Ghost and dragging him towards the bathroom. "Come Ghost-san, we need to get you into some suitable clothing."

_NO! Don't let him take me! _Harry squeaked in his mind._ He's evil! Evil I tell you! Help me! Chad, you traitor!_

_**-Twenty minutes later-**_

Uryu walked out of the bathroom dusting off his shirt. "He gave me some problems but he cooperated in the end. Ghost-san, please come out."

The others gasped at the vision of beauty before them as a blushing Ghost stepped out of the bathroom, shyly looking down and playing with the hem of his outfit.

He was now wearing a dark blue kimono, long sleeves covering the back of his hands, the material dripping down to his hips; it was tied with a dark blue obi, a cluster of silver roses blooming in the front. The silver roses lined the bottom of the sleeves as well. His hair was combed and pulled back into an intricate braid.

"Oh Kami!" Orihime gasped out. "He's so cute!" She exclaimed, hugging the poor neko against her chest tightly.

_Help! _Harry mewled trying to desperately get out of the woman's grasp. _I don't want to die from boob-suffocation!_

_I'm not straight damn it! This is not enjoyable!_

_This is hell! Hell I say!_

_Let go of me, you bloody big breasted death trap!_

_**-Line Break-**_

_**Midnight: Sorry that it's short. Hope you liked it. Will Harry ever speak normal? How will Urahara react to him? What will Yoruichi think of Harry? Will Harry get Chad? And will anyone save him from death by boob-uffacation?**_

_**Review! And get neko-Harry plushie!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Midnight: Thanks for reviewing everybody! I love you all! And here is the next chapter of Neko In Japan! Rejoice! Your wishes have been granted. **

**Oh, and this is my lil sister Demon. –Points at black haired demoness with white slit eyes. She has two sets of horns and black raven wings. The girl smiles evilly revealing rows of sharp teeth- She is EVIL! And I am trying to get her to come over to the Yaoi side of darkness. It's working very very slowly.**

**Demon: This STORY, whatever it is, is OKAY for a starter like… well me, so I guess, I like it. But don't make a BIG deal about it.**

**Midnight: -Gazes starry eyed at her lil sister because what she said is the BIGGEST compliment Midnight will ever get from her- Thanks D! –Glomps Demon-**

**Demon: Get OFF of me you crazy Neko -Stares at Midnight like she's a crazy zebra-**

**Midnight: -Stares at what her sis just wrote with a disbelieving look- Really? Crazy Zebra.**

**Demon: WELL, I was going to call you a crazy Giraffe, better yet a crazy Monkey. -Stares at Midnight innocently.**

**Midnight: '-.- Of course who would act innocent. Anyways, on with the show. **

**Demon: A SHOW? I THOUGHT IT WAS A STORY!**

**Midnight: -Hits Demon upside head- You know what I mean, idjit!**

**Demon:-Elbows Midnight in the ribs- You're the idjit, idjit! Any way on with the STORY, I mean SHOW.**

**Otaku: -She sighed and started to nibble on a pancake- "Troublesome." -She murmured, turning away to take a nap against a nearby tree-**

**Disclaimer: Midnight: Demon, do the disclaimer! Demon: Oh FINE, since YOU can't. (Reading from script) We do NOT own this WE just WISH we did.**

"_Words"- Harry writing_

_Words- Thinking_

**_-Line Break-_**

**Chapter 5**

To say Urahara was surprised, would be an understatement. As he stared at the neko sitting shyly next to Chad, he couldn't help but wonder how this could be possible. Never in all his long life has he ever come across something like this. He also couldn't help but wonder, what Ichigo would look like as a neko. Urahara quickly covered his nose and mouth with his hand as a nosebleed threatened to spew forth, hiding the action with a cough. Maybe those thoughts should late until later.

First, he needed to figure out this new puzzle.

"Ghost-san, how did you come to be in Chad-kun's care?" Urahara asked, a serious gleam in his eyes.

"Meow, mewl meow mewl." Ghost replied with a pout tapping his throat, before his ears perked up as he mimed writing while meowing. (Translation: Well, it's a long story.)

Nodding, the shopkeeper handed him a pen and pad of blank paper. Meowing gratefully, the neko quickly took the offered things and began scribbling furiously on the paper in bold letters.

A minute later, he held up the pad and there written in English was, "_Hi, my name is Potter, Harry. I'm not really sure how I got here. All I remember was that I had just finished defeating Voldemort when I got knocked through the Veil by a spell. I'm not quite sure how I ended up in my animagus form, when I was human when I was human when I fell through the Veil. I am 15 and I believe that I am not from this dimension."_

Harry prayed to whatever god that was listening, that one of them read English. Because even though Hermione taught him how to speak Japanese and read it, for the life of him, he was unable to write it; not even the simplest word. It just looked like crazy scrawl when he tried and was unreadable. Harry inwardly cheered when they each read it with little trouble.

"So your name is Poteru Hari?" Ichigo questioned, pronouncing Harry's name to the best of his ability.

Harry shrugged. _Close enough._ He wroteand nodded.

"Wait, what did you mean that you're not from this dimension? And what is this veil you speak of?" Uryu asked frowning.

"_The Veil of Death is an ancient wizard artifact. No one is sure what it does. But one thing is certain, whoever goes through the Veil never return and they are marked as dead in the Book of Names that the Ministry has to keep count of Britain's Wizarding population. It used to be used to execute criminals before they built Azkaban." _Harry replied before explaining about the Wizarding world, magic and his part in the war. He sighed before writing, "_I may have lost my wand but I still have what little wandless magic I am able to do. As well as my elemental powers that comes with my animagus form. _

_You see my form is that of an Ice Panther, which is a magical breed of panther. I am able to control ice and to a lesser extent water and wind. Though I am not sure how I became human again seeing as my magic core is not fully restored. I believe Mother Magic had something to do with it though I am not sure how she would be able to considering that I am not in my home dimension. Then again, magic is rarely logical." (I made the Book of names up to explain the Veil thing.)_

"You speak as if magic is a living being." Urahara pointed out, curious despite himself. I mean, it isn't every day that you're able to converse with a Wizard

"_Because magic is a living being. She's a Goddess, who gifted my people with a small bit of her powers. Wizards and witches are her children. A few thousand years ago, she gifted Merlin and Morgan Le Fey, the first witch and wizard with her power. Though many of my people have forgotten her, there are a few, like myself; who can feel her and even fewer, who can communicate with her. She is our Mother and our Creator."_ Harry replied with a serene smile.

"Okay, but if you can understand Japanese can't you write it?" Ichigo asked, puzzled

"_Sure, if you want to read scribbles." _Harry smirked writing a sentence in Japanese under what he had written.

"Point taken." Ichigo laughed.

"_Chad, do you mind if I continue staying with you?"_ Harry asked shyly, looking up at Chad, and feeling his face heating up at the thought of staying with his Savior in his human form.

"I don't mind, Poteru-san." Chad replied with a slight blush.

"_Please, call me Harry," __Harry demurred, head ducking down to hide his eyes and the flaming blush that stained his cheeks._

"Alright... Hari." Chad conceded.

Urahara smirked behind his fan as he watched the two shy boys, while the others wondered at their strange behavior. _Ah, new love. This should be fun to watch, __He thought with a sly smirk._

Yoruichi walked in through the front door at that exact moment, pausing as she gaped at Harry. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke and a squeal, as the poor neko was glomped by a naked, human Yoruichi. Harry struggled to get out of her death grip, suffocating as he was smothered against her chest, hissing and clawing at her arms.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing! Yes you are! Such a cute kitten!" Yoruichi squealed before turning to Urahara with the largest kitty eyes you have ever seen as she rested her head on top of Harry's, pouting cutely.

"Kisuke, can I keep him? Pl-ease~"

Chad calmly pried Harry out of her grip and glared at her before sitting the neko in his lap and wrapping an arm around his petite waist. "No." He stated bluntly, ignoring the resulting glower his action caused.

_Yes, very interesting. _Urahara thought, laughing at the pouting Yoruichi.

"Will you get some clothes on _please?"_ Ichigo exclaimed as he and Uryu blushed turning away.

**-**_**Line break-**_

**Midnight: Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Otaku: -Too busy daydreaming about what Chad and Harry-Kitty is doing in the bedroom to bother with this- Yes. Yes. Review... O/O**


	7. Chapter 6

**Midnight: Thanks for all the reviews –hands out neko plushies- I hope you like this chapter. –sheepish look- I remembered that I didn't watch most of the Shinigami Arc soo I don't know most of what happened. So I'm just going to wing it. **

**Disclaimer: If you don't already know this then I'll just repeat it then. I don't own anything so there.**

**_-Line Break-_**

**Chapter 6**

The week passed all too quickly and soon, it was time for Ichigo and his friends to leave, rescuing Rukia on their minds.

Except for one person, that is.

Chad stared down at the sleeping neko sadly.

He knew that Harry wished to go with them to help get Rukia back, but he didn't want the little guy to get hurt. He hoped Harry would forgive him if, and when he returned. Unplugging the alarm clock, Chad turned and left to meet the others at Urahara's. He knew that by the time Harry woke up, they would be gone.

**_-Time skip to afternoon –_**

Harry woke up slowly- stretching and rubbing his eyes, blinking confusedly when he noticed that the sunlight was streaming through the window. Frowning, he looked at the alarm clock only to find it unplugged.

_That's odd,_ Harry thought as he got dressed in one of the kimonos Uryu made him. _I should go wake Chad. I don't want to be late, or they might leave without us._

He made his way to Chad's room yawning. Opening the door, he could only stare in confusion at the rolled up futon. _Chad?_

Panicking, the neko searched frantically through the apartment, meowing loudly for the other teen in hopes Chad would answer. An hour later found Harry walking to the living room sniffling and worried. He had just sat down on the couch when he noticed a folded piece of paper with his name written on it in Chad's loopy handwriting. Shaking, the neko picked it up and read it.

_Hari,_

_Left early this morning. _

_See you when we return._

_-Chad._

Harry growled clutching the note. They had left without him! **CHAD** had left without him! He snarled lowly the sound resonating from his chest. Harry quickly slipped his shoes on and ran toward Urahara's place, planning on killing the eccentric shop owner. They were **NOT** supposed to leave without **HIM**!

**-Skip to Urahara's shop-**

Urahara looked up from where he was drinking his tea when he heard a loud, anger filled, roar-like howl. Frowning, the blonde man sat down his tea cup and was getting up when he was tackled to the ground by a blur. Groaning from the pain of his head hitting the ground, Urahara stared up at the person who had tackled him: a very pissed of looking neko boy called Hari.

Gulping, he smiled nervously up at the angry kitten.

"Ah, H-hari-kun, how are you?" He questioned in mock-calmness, pulling on the collar of his kimono.

Harry growled and gripped the collar of Urahara's shirt, shaking the shop keeper as he hissed and howled at him. After a few minutes, he stopped and sat back down on Urahara's lap, pouting letting the shop keeper sit up.

"You done?" Urahara asked, continuing and rubbing his neck when the neko nodded. "Chad didn't want you to get hurt. So until he returns why don't you help me around the shop Hari-kun?"

"Meow." Harry replied, nodding and looking apologetic before getting up.

"Don't worry little one, he'll be back before you know it." Urahara reassured the pouting neko, before clapping his hands together startling Harry. "First things first, we need to make you a translator, so that when Chad gets back, you can surprise him!"

Harry smiled and hugged the blonde man before jumping up and down in excitement much to Urahara's amusement. The blonde Shinigami chuckled as he made his way towards his lab, a hyper neko following closely behind, one heart filled thought in his mind.

_Hurry home guys._

**_-Line break-_**

**Midnight: Sorry that it's soo short. I hurt my hand yesterday and it hurts to type. Please review and get a neko-plushie of Ichigo!**

**Otaku: Yes. Please do review; it'll make Hari all the more cuter...**

**Midnight: By the way I replaced the original chapter with the beta'd version for those who have read this chapter before**


	8. Chapter 7

**Mi****dnight: Sorry it took so long typing one handed is hard so I waited a while so my hand could heal. I didn't break it just sprained a few fingers. But I'm back! I'm also back in college since breaks over so updates may be slow.**

**Oh! And I'm working on an original story that I will post on Fiction Press under this pen-name! WHOA! Sorry had sugar!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN**

**Pairings: Chad/Harry**

**Warnings: Hilarity, Urahara's inventions (they need warnings cause they sometimes explode), cuteness, yelling, neko antics, and a lemon written by Otaku. Thank you Otaku!**

**_-Line Break-_**

**Chapter 7**

The days pasted slowly for Harry as he waited for the others to return. At first, he tried to find a way to open the Gate and sneak into the Soul Society, but he had soon found out that only Urahara could open it. After pouting for a few days, he decided to stay with the mad scientist, and help out around the shop and lab, then wait in an empty apartment for his human to return. After spending so much time together with the crazy older blonde, Harry began to think of him as an older brother and vice versa.

The wizard-turned-neko was sweeping the front side walk one morning when a loud boom rattled the entire shop and smoke emitted from the direction of Urahara's lab filling the shop. Harry and the other workers at the shop startled and exchanged looks, before running towards the back to see what happened.

Harry stood waiting with Tessai, Jinta and Ururu as smoke bellowed out from the doorway. Suddenly, Urahara burst through the doorway grinning like a loon and holding up a strange blue metal-like collar with a bell shaped device and tiny red lights that flashed.

"I have done it!" Urahara exclaimed, before pouncing on Harry and forcing the collar around his neck, fastening it quickly before Harry could do anything. "There! Perfect fit."

"What the fuck Kisuke-nii-san!" Harry shouted, grabbing hold of Urahara by the collar of his shirt and shaking him. "Your lab just blew up, you wanker, and all you could is put some strange contraption around my neck that could explode!"

His answer was a maniacal grin. "It works! Harry, we can understand you now."

"What? Wait, I'm speaking normally?" Harry asked, before grinning and hugging the crazy blond tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, nii-san!"

"You're welcome, otouto." Urahara replied hugging the neko back, who had begun crying. "Now, now. Calm down, Hari."

"Sorry." Harry sniffled, wiping his eyes. "It's just that, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me."

"It's okay." Urahara chuckled, ruffling the teen's hair.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, eyes widening in realization and remembrance. "What blew up in your lab?"

"Hehe." Urahara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before replying. "I bumped into one of my more unstable vials when running out to show you the translator."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked checking Urahara over like a mother hen.

"Yeah." Urahara answered in amusement. "I also came to tell you that the others will be arriving soon."

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"

"You didn't let me." Urahara trying to remove the ringing from his ears.

"Grrr." Harry growled. "I'm still pissed at Chad! When I get my claws on him!" The neko trailed off, making violent gestures with his hands.

_Oh dear. _Urahara thought, watching the fuming kitten in slight apprehension. _I don't know whether to pity Chad or laugh. Both?_

_**-Time Skip to when Ichigo and the others return. (I don't know how they returned in the show so they get back the same way they went in)-**_

When the Gate closed behind the tired teens, they were greeted by an oddly nervous Urahara, whose smile was slightly forced to them.

"Welcome back everyone!" Urahara said, sweating nervously.

"Are you alright, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked, raising an eyebrow at the panicking blonde.

"I just wanted to warn Chad-san tha~" Urahara started to reply before he was interrupted by an angry blur that tackled Chad to the floor.

He cut himself off to turn and yell at his defeated assistant. "Tessai! I thought you had a hold of him!"

The taller of the two bowed and cried anime tears. "I'm sorry sir, he got away from me." Tessai wailed, showing off slightly bloodied arms.

Urahara groaned and started to mutter under his breath as another confrontation was happening.

"Chad, you idiot! What the bloody hell were you thinking? Leaving me behind like that!" Harry exclaimed angrily, shaking the dazed Chad as he continued to rant. "I don't care if you were trying to protect me! You could have been hurt, or worse, killed! And I wouldn't have been there to help!"

"Sorry." Chad replied shamefully, ducking his head down.

"I forgive you, you great big idiot." Harry sighed, pulling Chad down and kissing him, before pulling back and telling the stunned boy, "I-I love you, Yasutora Sado and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you when I wasn't there to help you."

Then the neko began to drag the stunned giant toward his room, yelling to Urahara as he went, "Nii-san! No one had better disturb us for the rest of today!"

Urahara and the others watched them leave, stunned and wide eyed before Ichigo slumped and handed Uryu 400 yen, grumbling and glaring at the smirking Quincy. Urahara raised an eyebrow at the substitute reaper.

"Wait, was Hari-san speaking?" Ichigo asked. (Otaku: And he's not slow? Right. Midnight: Yeah you would think he would be more surprised though.)

"Yes, I finished the translator right before you arrived." Urahara replied.

"Cool," Orihime said, before asking. "Who do you think tops? Hari or Chad?"

The others face faulted at the ditsy red heads' question.

**_-Line break-_**

**_(Lemon you can skip if you want)_**

Hari pulled Chad onto the bed with him, flipping their positions so that Hari was then straddling the Mexican's hips. "Chad." The neko whimpered, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. "You haven't said anything, Chad. You love me, don't you?"

The other softened, a gentle smile appearing on his lips as he cradled the Wizard's face. "Of course." The words vibrated through his chest. "I love you Poteru Hari. I have for a long while." Then their positions were reversed, Chad on top as he leaned down to capture Hari's lips in a sweet kiss.

It was clumsy at first, neither having a very experienced love life. But inexperience gave way for enthusiasm as Hari wrapped slim arms around Chad's neck, bringing their bodies closer.

"N-nyah!" Hari was the first to cry out, their kiss breaking as their bodies ground together, cocks meeting for the first time behind thin clothes. The neko arched sharply off the bed, a wet spot appearing in the front of his sleek kimono. "Ch-chad." He whimpered shrilly.

The giant in question was in a lustful daze, the image Hari was making, was not helping his self-control at all. The white kimono fell seductively off ivory shoulders, a pink blush spreading through the smallers' body making him wonder where else the blush appeared. Those green eyes were hooded and smoky as the neko's voice whimpered in desire.

Hari felt a small, "Meow." Escape him as he felt Chad's heated gaze on his body, that one eye looking at him with so much lust, it was a wonder why his body wasn't on fire yet.

Then they were moving, Chad helping the struggling cat boy out of his suddenly restraining clothing until he was finally naked. "Ch-chad." The boy stuttered out, hands moving to cover his chest as a black tail hid his lower parts. "Don't- Don't look." He whimpered, suddenly ashamed of his body, because there was no way someone like Chad would like a scarred freak like him.

His thoughts were darkening, body turning cold until a wet cavern enveloped his half hardened erection. "N-nyah!" He cried out, hips trying to catapult off the bed as large and dark hands held him down. "Chad!" He wailed, claws digging into the bed.

The Giant hummed, making Hari cry out sharply, his mind in a pleasured daze. All he could feel was a sucking force and a wet tongue licking at his erection. Then, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, his cock was finally free of that sensual heat. "Don't hide yourself from me, Hari." Chad rumbled, his voice like an earthquake. "I love. Every. Part. Of. You." And on those pauses, hand caressed the causes of his fears, those scars that he hid so viciously.

So, as Chad's teeth bit down into scarred skin, Hari cried. He cried in happiness, he cried in sorrow, and he cried in acceptance. For he finally found someone who would accept _all _of him.

"Turn around, on your hands and knees." Immediately, Hari turned himself over, arse in the air and tail curled enticingly around Chad's wrist. A pillow was pushed under his head, making it so he was comfortable enough for what was next.

"Hari... I love you." Large hands spread his cheeks, a small rosebud of a hole plain as day against his skin. A yelp escaped pink lips, his hips jerking automatically when something warm and wet lapped against his puckered entrance.

"N-nyah!" He nearly screamed, strong hands holding him steady and a sleek tongue working at his hole. It felt foreign, it felt intruding- especially when it was pushing itself in right now- but it felt... right somehow.

"Chad. Chad. Chad. Chad." His lover, his friend, his Savior. Fingers were at his lips, an order coming from the top. "Suck." Hari moaned at the commanding tone, scrambling to do as told. Fingers were slicked, the saliva dripping from the neko's face and coating those appendages. Chad almost groaned aloud at the look he was getting from his submissive.

"Enough." The voice, still commanding, was gruff and full of lust. Hari halted abruptly, squirming and whimpering loudly in anticipation. "Please Chad! Please? Hurry!" Hari had no clue what he was begging for, but he knew what he wanted was something only Chad could give him.

A chuckle vibrated from his almost-lover, a soft smile on his face. "Patience Hari." But right now, the Wizard had next to none. He was hot, desperate, and that hand around his cock didn't help when it was stopping him from cumming.

He felt slick fingers brush against his pouting entrance, pressing- pressing- then one finger popped inside him, he let out a startled 'meow'. It slid against his inner walls, the finger well lubed with saliva. "Ah- ah- ah." Every breath he took, the finger- still foreign to him- thrust in and out.

In- out. "Two more- Hari?" Chad asked unnecessarily. Hari paid him no mind, burying his face into the pillow and biting the sheet when another finger was slipped inside of him, stretching his tight virgin hole. "N-ngh!" The third followed soon after. "H-Hurts."

Chad paused for a moment, mumbling something inarticulate, before changing the angle of his fingers. The short, blunt nails scrapping against his walls, as if looking for something. Then, as if struck, Hari screamed- tail shooting into the air as Chad pressed up against something that made his eyes blur.

"Ah! A-Again!" He demanded harshly, hips grinding into the sheets as Chad slowed his movements, left hand stroking and fisting the leaking cock in his hold. "N-nya!" Those wicked fingers were pulled out, leaving Hari feeling both empty and dissatisfied.

"Don't worry Hari." Chad whispered softly, stripping out of his clothes and showing off a rather- the Wizard felt a crimson blush stain his cheeks- large... eh hem. "I'm not finished, not for a long shot."

His dick, about nine inches long and the girth of- um. Well, let's just say it's big. Pre-cum dripping from its tip, the shaft enshrouded by dark black public hair. "Ch-Chad?" Hari mewed, tail wrapping around the impressive length and pulling. This time Chad couldn't hold back the groan, moving forward to position the crown of his head against the winking hole.

"I'm pushing now." Making Hari whimper, feeling that long, hard member work its way into him, stretching his hole to the extreme. He felt Chad stop, waiting for him to adjust to his size. "I'm sorry." His lover muttered against his hair, gently stroking the neko's cock back to hardness.

Hari whimpered, pain arching his back until he was nearly one with the mattress. Chad sighed softly and pulled back, not letting the tip come out, before rocking forward. Every little thrust pushing his cock deeper into Hari's wet and hot cavern.

Said neko was trying to relax, eyes tearing up as he bit the comforter, not wanting to break the skin of his lips.

Finally, Chad was all the way in, the little blood from the small rip allowing further lubrication. It was silent, all except Chad's and Hari's panting. One from intense pleasure, the other from intense pain.

Hari exhaled, body relaxing further when there was no other movement from Chad. Experimentally, Hari moved, circling his hips then gasping as his prostrate was skimmed over. "Ch-Chad? Move?" His answer was loving stock to his hardened cock, before Chad pulled back, then thrust forward- earning a loud moan from Hari.

"N-nyah!" Hari cried out with a shrill 'mew' when Chad gave another sharp thrust, his eyes widening with delight when he hit that spot again.

"Bl-bloody wanker." The neko hissed, meeting his human with each hard thrust, head tossed back and lips captured in a smoldering kiss. Hari was the one to break it, mouth gasping for air and eyes closing shut.

Neither was going to last too long. It was as if all the restrained pleasure and passion was happening at this one time.

"Pl-please Chad? Now?"

Chad growled, face matted with sweat and exertion as he bit the junction of Hari's shoulder, shuddering when he came. But still, he moved, working his hips and fisting Hari's cock until the kitten let out a loud, 'Nyah!'

Slowly, they both sunk into the bed, exhausted.

_**-line break-**_

**Midnight: O/O wow Otaku you out did yourself. –faints from nosebleed-**

**Otaku:** **-Nods slowly, then joins Midnight on the floor- Hot. Chad plus kitty-Hari~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Midnight: I hate writer's block and night classes. –Yawns- I have barely been sleeping this past week.**

**Otaku: -Glares sleepily at the audience- Hurry up and review so we can both sleep.**

**Midnight: Also Harry's name will be Hari for now on because I am getting confused writing both.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Harry Potter series, they belong to their respected owners and creators. All I do is borrow them to act out crazy plots that I think of. Or just for comic relief. **

_**-Line Break-**_

**Chapter 8**

Magic giggled as she stared down at her sleeping child and his mate. Finally, her child would be truly happy, but first she needed to give them a little gift or three. Giggling, Magic sent a thread of mystical energy into her little one, using it to create a womb. Then she mixed the two mates' energies together and placed them gently inside it. Smirking, the entity waved her hand over them causing a band of gold to appear on each male's left ring finger; Hari's had a small emerald surrounded by a crescent-moon shaped onyx. Magic smiled down at the two boys and wished them the best.

**_-Line break-_**

It was still day time when Hari woke up, blushing when he realized that he was lying across Chad's hard chest and squeaked slightly when he wiggled a bit and felt Chad's morning wood. He stilled his blush deepening as he had a mini-war within his head on what to do next.

_Maybe I should give him a 'special' wake up?_

_No what if he doesn't like it?_

_He might._

_You have never done this before!_

_But I won't know till I try…_

_And if you don't like it?_

_I'm talking to myself again!_

_Screw it, I'm gonna do it!_

Hari crawled down to the front of Chad's groin, his nose and ears twitching at the interesting smell. Musk, power and something that marked this teen distinctly as Chad... it made the cat high on the smell alone.

Small hands made quick, but clumsy, work of tangled blanket around Chad's legs, making the giant in question groan before doing something Hari appreciated a whole lot- he rolled onto his side. Hari grinned in a particularly catty way and pulling the sheets down in one fatal swoop (then struggling to turn the bigger over)- he was left to admire what was left of his Mate. Thick, muscled legs covered in bronzed skin leading its way up to the treasure hill that was Chad's length.

A wet, pink tongue liked moist lips, an animalistic gleam entering green eyes.

"_Chad_~" He purred, licking a wet trail and following the goody path to black public hair. "Ch-_ad_~" Soft lips kissed the crown of Chad's cock before nibbling the tip, earning a sleepy groan from the bigger teen.

Encouraged, Hari started to lightly suck on the tip, before working his way down a few inches. He leaned back, slurping slightly and feeling really proud of himself for the rigid cock that curved to touch Chad's own stomach. There was a suspenseful pause as Hari admired his still sleeping Mate.

Then, soft lips kissed it, opened, and very eagerly sucked until they'd engulfed the first three inches. The neko nipped him with sharp fangs- the pain doing nothing but make Chad arch up in his sleep, a dark blush covering his face. Hari grinned and started lapping the pre-cum up with his tongue, something that made the Wizard moan in appreciation; it had almost no taste, except for that salty, male musk Chad seemed to exude.

Hari slowly pushed forward, mouth bobbing up and down the large shaft: one, four, five, six – until he gagged unable to take more, muscles contracting around the offending object that was now lodged in his throat. He mewed, the vibrations traveling down the cock until Chad awoke with a loud moan.

Green eyes swerved upwards to connect with honey brown, then slowly, intentionally, sucked hard- dragging a long moan from the confused teen. "Hari?" Came the soft, breathy groan, almost whimper when a sleek tongue dragged down his length, that was still engulfed in a suffocating heat.

Chad was sure he was going to cum soon. He restrained himself though, letting his body feel the suction coming from the surprisingly bold cat.

"Hari- wait, I'm going to-" His stuttering was cut off as Hari gave one vicious suck, hands coming up to massage the large balls that was the last straw for Chad. Chad arched in silent bliss, Hari backing away in wonderment, the white liquid spurting from his tip and covering the surprised cat boy with cum.

Chad chuckled as the neko mewled in surprise then moaned loudly as Hari started to lick the cum delicately off of himself then Chad. Grinning, Chad pulled Hari up into his lap and into a heated kiss.

Pulling back, Chad looked down at the suddenly shy kitten and smiled. "Thank you for the wonderful wake up."

"You're welcome." Hari replied blushing.

Smirking, Chad stroked Hari's still hard cock causing him to moan loudly, before picking him up and carrying the neko toward the bathroom. "Let's take a shower, while I take care of you."

_**-Time skip 1 month-**_

Hari moved back into Chad's apartment though he still goes and helps Urahara at his shop while Chad was at school. It's a week before summer break and lately Hari had been waking up early in the morning running to the bathroom and throwing up. Also certain smells would make him ill and he was more tired than usual.

Chad rubbed Hari's back as the petite neko emptied his stomach contents into the toilet. Once the neko was done, Chad flushed the toilet and washed Hari's face with a wet rag.

"I'm taking you to Urahara-san." Chad said, a hard bur concerned gleam in his eyes as he lifted the protesting neko into his arms and made his way out of his apartment.

_**-Skip scene-**_

"What's wrong Chad-kun?" Urahara looked up when Chad came in carrying a slightly green Hari.

"Hari has been throwing up for the past 3 weeks." Chad stated.

"Let's take him to my lab." Urahara replied seriously.

In the lab, Urahara had Chad sit Hari on a clean exam table before he pulled a strange device; it was long and had a rod with a high-tech screen connected to the end of it, flipping a switch, he scanned Hari with it. A few seconds later, Urahara frowned when he saw the screen light up a pale purple and beep.

Muttering to himself, the shopkeeper pulled out another strange device and, after swabbing Hari's mouth and placing the swab with in the device, he frowned when it did the same as the first one. After several and sometimes embarrassing tests and scans, Urahara looked at the scared neko and concerned teen with a serious face.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them honestly please, Hari." Urahara requested, a small worry line between his eyes.

Hari bit his lip, but nodded after a quick look at his Mate.

"Have you been sexually active?"

A small blush lit up his face. "Y-Yes." He stuttered.

"How many partners have you had?"

"One, Chad."

"How long have you been feeling ill?"

"About a month since Chad and the others came back."

"Final question, did you use protection during sexual intercourse?"

Hari cocked his head to the side ear twitching in puzzlement. "No, why?"

"Well it seems, Hari, that somehow, which defies all laws of human nature, you are pregnant."

There was a long silence, from which was only broken by the screeching cat which was Hari.

"I'm **WHAT**?" Hari screamed.

"Pregnant." Urahara repeated bluntly. "With twins." Was the unnecessary added commentary.

A loud thud was heard through the lab as Chad fainted. Urahara shook his head before shocking the giant awake with a device he randomly pulled out of his pocket.

"I'm going to be a father?" Chad asked slowly looking at Hari, who was staring at his stomach in wonder.

"Yup, congrats!"

_I'm pregnant, _Hari thought- rubbing his stomach before freezing, _what if Chad doesn't want them?_

"I'm going to be a father!" Chad shouted uncharacteristically, picking Hari up and spinning him around before kissing him.

When they pulled apart, Hari smiled a bit tearfully, eyes wide and innocent. "You want them? Really?" He asked, with so much hope in his voice, Chad wanted to find whoever put the insecurity there and throw them into the Soul Society… preferably Rukongai.

"Yes." Chad replied resting his forehead against Hari's. "More than anything. I love them and you so much, Hari."

"I love you, too, Chad." Hari whispered back, love in his eyes.

Urahara smiled as he watched the couple cuddle, hands resting over Hari's stomach fingers interlaced lovingly.

**_-Line Break-_**

**Midnight: And there it is Chapter eight. Hope you like it.**

**Otaku: -Tears in eyes- D'awwwww. The cute~ I wonder what will happen next x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All I own is my imagination and sometimes I wonder if I even own that.**

**Midnight: Okay before I start on chapter 9 I want to make some things clear. In the series, Chad lives alone because his grandfather died. So he has to be able to support himself somehow. So naturally I assumed Chad had a part-time job. So he will be able to help Hari with the kids. Plus you guys forget that many babies are born while their parents are in high school. Take my older brother for example. And most of the kids near my age have had children while still in high school. So it's not unrealistic for Chad to simply get another part-time job or for Hari to work after they find a way to disguise him. Also for the mpreg. I know some are wondering why Hari's experiencing morning sickness early. You see I figured it's like this. Hari is part cat. A cat's gestation period is roughly 65 days which is about 2-3 months. While a humans is, for one child, roughly 9 months and for twins it is roughly 8-9 months. So factoring in the fact that Hari is part cat that should cut his gestation period in half to about roughly 4 and half months. So thus Hari is experiencing morning sickness because his pregnancy is twice as fast as a normal human pregnant with twins. Okay my rant's over. This chaps pretty short. After this only one more chapter then maybe an epilogue. Enjoy the story.**

**Otaku: ... She's said all I wanted to say. By the way, if you're going to call names- my mom had me when she was seventeen. And she is now married to her high school sweetheart, going on 16 years.**

**Warnings: Strange food cravings.**

**_-Line break-_**

**Chapter 9**

It had been two months since they found out that Hari was pregnant with Chad's babies. Chad was now working an extra job to save up enough money for a bigger apartment, even though Urahara offered to have them move in with him at the Shop, he was also training to control his right arm so that he can protect his family from any Hollows and Aizen.

Ichigo and the others were happy for the young couple. Though they would run whenever the little neko's hormones acted up and he had his usual mood swings. He was scary when angry. And poor Renji found that out when he commented on Hari's growing belly. Silly Shinigami, don't anger the magic wielding pregnant neko ever. He has claws, fangs and unstable magic.

Chad still couldn't forget what Hari did to that Arrancar that tried to kidnap him and Orihime when he had went out disguised as a woman to shop for baby clothes with Chad escorting them. He almost felt sorry for the big Hollow… almost. It was his fault for calling Hari fat and destroying the baby clothes when he went to grab Hari. Chad will never be able to look at umbrellas the same again not after Hari using it as a very dangerous weapon… along with his claws.

Though secretly, he still thought that it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Hari is hot when angry but hotter when kicking ass.

Chad looked up from where he sat reading, hearing Hari calling his name from the couch. Hari's stomach was nearly bigger than a six month pregnant ladies for his small size and he couldn't walk far- so Chad, or Urahara if Chad wasn't home and the others were at school, would fetch stuff for him. Chad smiled at his little neko.

"Yes, Hari?"

"Chad, can you fetch me a piece of that chocolate cake Uryu brought over with bananas, peppers, ketchup, syrup, hot sauce and a glass of cream please?" Hari asked smiling up at Chad cutely.

Chad grimaced internally at his love's food choice; he couldn't wait for the kid's to be born and these craving would go away, how could his love eat and stomach it? "Alright, love."

Hari beamed up at Chad as he went to fetch his food before rubbing his growing belly giggling when the twins kicked. "I bet your papa can't wait for you guys to be born."

**-Time Skip One Month-**

They had moved into their new apartment just two weeks ago and he had proposed to Hari then too. They were to get married after the twins were born. Hari was entering his last two weeks of pregnancy, but Urahara had told Chad that there was a possibility that Hari would give birth before he was due. Hari couldn't leave the apartment because of how big he was, and Urahara would stay over to look after his otouto, while Chad was at school or work.

The Mexican was nervous about the war with Aizen, it was about to climax soon since he had kidnapped Orihime... finally after the fifth try last week. Ichigo would be going after her. He wanted to wait until after the twins were born but he knew they couldn't wait too long.

Chad was at work when Hari went into labor. He was working on a car engine when his boss shouted at him.

"Yeah, Boss!" Chad called back, wiping his hands on an old rag.

Kyo, an old Japanese man with greying brown hair and a muscular build for a 70 year old, yelled from his office door. "Hari went into labor!"

Chad froze and dropped the rag after hearing what Kyo had said. His co-workers had stopped what they were doing when their boss yell. They had meet Hari once when she (he was disguised as a woman again) came to give Chad his lunch a month ago. They had all liked the strange young lady who always wore cat-ears and a kimono and were proud of Chad for his resilience. Most young men would have left when they found out their girlfriend was pregnant, but not Chad.

They all chuckled when Chad began rushing around gathering his stuff and was out the door in a run.

Kyo laughed as he shouted after the boy, "If one of thems a boy, you better name it after me or your fired!"

They all laughed when Chad yelled back, "YES SIR!"

**-Line Break-**

**Midnight: Okay, there's chapter 9, hope you liked it. Now I must work on the other stories I need to update. Don't worry Otaku, I'm working on Misplaced. I nearly had my half written out when my cat decided to knock over my glass of fruit punch. Apparently fruit punch and ink don't mix. –Sigh-**

**Otaku: -Pats jur head- Take your time. I have to start writing the Lord and Lady Sin. Damn writers' block. I promised the masses 4,000 words and I only have 1,500. And by golly, I WILL FINISH IT!**

**Midnight: Also there is a poll on my profile for the twins genders!**

**Review! **


	11. Chapter 10Epilogue

**Midnight: Sorry it took so long. Had a minor writer's block, also college exams are coming up and I'm being driven insane by all the essays they're making me do. Anyway, here's chapter 10, which is the epilogue. **

**So... this is the end of 'Neko in Japan'. –Sighs- I had fun writing it.**

**Otaku: Cheer up. There are many fans that love you~ So ... -Turns to audience- Enjoy the ending.**

**Midnight: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins. –Sigh- I really wish I did though.**

**_-Line Break-_**

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

Chad watched the door to Hari's room nervously; Unohana and Urahara had kicked him out ten minutes ago as they worked on Hari. Captain Unohana had been called the minute Hari went in labor, happy that she was the one there to help deliver the Twins. A scream and a curse cut through the air followed by a small wail that was soon followed by another wail. Chad got up and rushed toward Hari's door followed closely by Uryu, Orihime and Ichigo.

The young father ran into the room as the other three peered into it. They were ignored as Chad hurried to Hari's side, the tall teen gazing down on his sleeping beloved in relief.

Unohana spoke gently a warm smile on her face. "He will be fine." She carried a small bundle wrapped in blue; Urahara carrying a similar one wrapped in pink. "Would you like to hold your children?" She asked quietly.

Chad nodded numbly, staring at the two bundles placed in his arms with wonder. They were... beautiful. A boy and girl. The boy was a slightly lighter tan than his self with a tuff of black hair. Sitting on top of his head were a pair of white kitty ears and Chad just knew he would have a tail to match. The child had a cute little button nose that scrunched up as he stared up at his father with bright , slitted emerald green eyes, his pale little mouth turned down in a frown.

His sister was a little smaller than him with snow white skin and a full head of dark brown curly hair, just like Chad. And on her head was set of large white kitten ears with light grey spots. She had a little nose like her brother but full lips and light, slitted brown cat eyes ringed in gold.

They were truly beautiful children.

"Chad?" Came Hari's sleepy voice behind him.

Turning, Chad smiled down at his love and sat beside him, showing Hari the twins.

"They're so beautiful, and so small." Hari whispered in awe as he held them, Chad sitting beside him on the bed, an arm wrapped around his other half.

Chad just smiled softly. "Just like their papa." He spoke, kissing Hari softly.

Urahara grinned stupidly at the happy couple before asking, "So what's their names?"

Hari thought for a second, an obvious glimmer of warmth surfacing. "The girl is Riku." He nuzzled the baby's neck, giggling when the child did nothing. "And the boy is-" Hari looked at Chad with a questioning look, Chad answering without hesitation. "Nyx."

Hari smiled and nodded, "Riku and Nyx Sado."

Urahara's grin grew larger at that, his hat lifting up so he could eye smile at the happy couple, then at his niece and nephew. "Welcome to the family."

**_-Epilogue- 5 years later_**

Hari smiled as he watched a five year old Nyx chase after his older twin while he fed his youngest daughter Aqua. He was two months pregnant with triplets; Urahara used to joke that he was glad he and Ichigo couldn't have kids until Ichigo told him he was pregnant. Hari still laughed every time Urahara stared at Ichigo's growing belly in wonder. It didn't surprise him and Chad, unlike the others when those two finally stopped dancing around each other and got together.

Hari glanced over to where Chad was playing with their other son, Teri, Aqua's twin. Chad had graduated college last summer and now owned his own garage. Hari, since figuring out how to access his magic enough to cast a concealing charm, now ran a bakery next to it. Chad still fought Hollows with Ichigo and the gang, but still had time to come home to a loving family... Hari giggled quietly when Rachel, Uryu's and Orihime's daughter, glomped Riku. The little orangette was much like her mother, happy, chirpy and playful. But thankfully had her father's smarts. It was a surprise when they got together 2 months after the twins were born and soon after they had her.

Hari was happy. He had a large family like he always wanted, great friends and a loving husband. Azien was dead and the Soul Society was at peace. Everything was perfect.

…or it will be once the Animagus told his husband that the yellow Lamborghini, which Chad bought at a junkyard, was apparently... alive.

**_-The End-_**

**Midnight: There may or may not be a sequel. Hope you liked it!**

**Otaku: Sequel darlin'! I'll be waiting!~~~**

**-edit-**

**Midnight: Guys I know you looked forward to me making a sequel to Neko in Japan And I did try though I ended up writing Strange Times instead. I gave permission to Xireana Zetsubou to write a sequel to Neko in Japan and I for one look forward to reading it. Plus I have my servos full writing the next chapters of my three current stories considering the fact that I can't find my flash drive which has the next chapter of Foxy on it. So please read Xireana's story when she posts it because I've read some of her stories and absolutely love them. So I know this story is in good hands.**


End file.
